Mine To Take
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Kagome was innocent! She really only wanted to grab something from her potions masters storeroom then leave she never thought she would end up in the position she was in. On the ground, with her Professor hovering over her, sharp teeth barred as he licked her cut fingers in hunger. Kagome knew she was in trouble then.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mine To Take**_

_**Summary: Kagome was innocent! She really only wanted to grab something from her potions masters storeroom then leave she never thought she would end up in the position she was in. On the ground, with her Professor hovering over her, sharp teeth barred as he licked her cut fingers in hunger. Kagome knew she was in trouble then.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Harry Potter**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Severus Snape**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome knew she shouldn't be doing this, but she needed those ingredients. She wasn't allowed to buy them herself in the Diagon Alley yet because she wasn't yet out of school.

She needed the ingredients though, she wanted to try some of the potions and the only place that would have the ingredients was the potions storeroom.

The only thing she could hope was not to get caught, she would be in a world of hurt and detentions if she did.

She was a RavenClaw and ravens were smart, so it shouldn't be that hard to not get caught...right.

Maybe she should have waited till it was later, that way everyone would have been asleep. Thought Kagome didn't want to risk being out too late because she had classes in the morning.

Sighing Kagome paused behind a suite of armor. She wanted to make sure she wasn't caught. This was probably going to be her only run, ever, to the potions storerooms so she had better make sure it goes as planned.

Looking to make sure the close was clear, Kagome sighed in relief. Sneaking out wasn't something she normally did and because of that fact she was rather jumpy.

It didn't take a lot of time to maker her way down into the dungeons, and to the storeroom that was next to the potions classroom.

She had to be extra careful now, if she woke anyone up, it would be Snape. That would not be a good thing either.

Kagome rather have anyone catch her than Snape.

Slowly she cast a few chairs and the storeroom door opened. During potions that day she had set a charm on it to make sure she could open it when it was locked. She was glad it worked.

Glancing both ways down the hall she carefully opened the door and slipped in. She made sure to close the door behind her. Kagome didn't want to leave it open and have the chance of someone walking down the hall and seeing it.

That wouldn't be very smart.

Letting out a breath Kagome went to find what she came for. She didn't have a whole lot to get, but the necessary things for the potion, times two. She needed to make sure she had extras incase the potion went wrong.

There was no way she was going to make this trip again. Once was more than enough for her. This trip was way too nerve wracking for her.

Kagome made quick work as she looked through the ingredients and put some of the Moongrass in her bag, before moving onto the ingredients that were kept in vials. The ingredients she wasn't aloud to get yet.

As she grabbed a couple of the Scarab beetles as well as some runespoor fangs. That was all she needed.

As she picked up the runespoor fangs she heard something making her jump and the vial slip out of her fingers hitting the ground with a shattering crash.

The sound echoed in her ears.

With wide eyes Kagome stood still, hoping she didn't' hear anyone coming. She really didn't' need to be caught in here.

Professor Snape would have her head if he did.

Giving a sigh of relief she bent down so she could pick up the broken pieces of glass. She had to be careful from here on out.

The noise could have woke someone up, and if it had...she didn't want to think about what could have happened.

She had almost finished picking up the glass when pain went through her fingers. looking down at her hands, Kagome gave a soft curse as she pricked her finger against the potion vial. Blood starting to flow down her fingertips and onto the floor. She really needed to clean up the glass, then make it out of the storeroom fast.

She really hoped no one heard the vial brake, she really didn't want to explain to him why she was stealing his ingredients. That would be a lovely conversation to have with the evil bat of the dungeons, as everyone calls him behind his back.

'This really isn't going as I had planned it' Kagome thought, as she started to carefully started to pick up the glass. She really didn't need to cut her fingers again. She couldn't use magic either, it could compromise the potions ingredients.

It was just Kagome's luck to have this happen to her.

Then again it could be karma biting back at her, because he was stealing ingredients.

Just as she finished picking up the glass when the door to the storeroom was slammed open and the next thing she knew she was pinned to the ground.

Kagome took a deep breath as she felt the strong grip of her professor. She was too shocked to say anything before she felt something wet touch her fingers where she had cut herself.

It was at that moment Kagome knew she was in more trouble than ever.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone likes this! The first chapter is the hardest to type for this fic...i know what I want to do...so I am so happy and excited! I am gonna have a blast with this fic! XD hehe Read and review! Also update list below! **_

_**UPDATE LIST**_

_** I Stand- rewrote chapter about 6 times already...yeah ..**_

_**2. Angel in Disguise - Started**_

_**3.. Until the End - Started **_

_**4. Kiss From a Rose - **_

_**5. No More Dreaming - **_

_**6. The Moment I Knew - Started**_

_**7. A Touch of Darkness - **_

_**8. I Think I Love You - Started**_

_**9. A Cracked Seal-**_

_**AkumaChibi is the one in charge of my update list, like I am incharge of hers So go bug or PM, her if you want something on the list XD **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mine To Take**_

_**Summary: Kagome was innocent! She really only wanted to grab something from her potions masters storeroom then leave she never thought she would end up in the position she was in. On the ground, with her Professor hovering over her, sharp teeth barred as he licked her cut fingers in hunger. Kagome knew she was in trouble then.**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Harry Potter**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Severus Snape**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

"Professor" Kagome whispered, as she saw him liking her bleeding finger. She didn't know what to do. Her sneak attempt really was not going as she had planned it.

Kagome knew her professor was going to slam her with detentions or try to get her expelled. She could already picture what he was going to do to her.

Her professor didn't answer her though, he kept her pinned down to the ground. She didn't know what she was going to do.

"Professor!" Kagome yelled at him this time trying to get his attention. He didn't make a move to look at her though.

He had one hand firmly on her hip pinning her to the floor with his body, the other had her hand in his, as he sucked on her finger.

A blush came to Kagome's face. This was wrong.

Very very wrong!

Kagome knew she shouldn't be in such a compromising situation with her teacher! If anyone found out this happened...oh god!

She tried to move away from him, but all he did was...growl? This made warning bells go off in her head. Kagome continued to try to move away though. She wanted to get as far away from her potions teacher as possible.

Sadly it seemed her Professor had different ideas, as he held her pim frimer and put his body weight on hers.

Kagome stiffened, the situation getting even more awkward by the minute, _'Oh god! Why is this happening to me!'_

Kagome took a deep breath as she stayed still and called out her for her professor again. This time he looked up at her as he let her fingers out of his mouth.

Kagome silently gulped, maybe it would have been safer if she didn't say anything at all. He was looking at her mow...and his eyes...She saw his dark eyes, they were wild looking. A look she had never seen on his face before. Her breath stopped as a smirk grew on his lips, and what looked like fangs showing out from under his lips.

"_Mine..." _

Kagome looked at him wide eyed, as she felt hands ghost over her body and hold her still once again.

"_**Mate."**_

That was the last thing she heard before she passed out.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Things are now getting interesting! Read and Review! Tell me what you think! Also, go take a look at my poll! **_

_**Reviews make me update faster! :3 **_

_**Ja Ne! **_


End file.
